


Cuddles

by lilspydermunkey



Category: 2PM (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Cuddling present for a friend of mineOriginally posted on AFF on 8/16/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1163914/cuddles-2pm-chansung-fluff-drabble-exo-kyungsoo-sungsoo





	Cuddles

Chansung wasn't quite sure what woke him up. His vision was blurry and his head was a bit fuzzy. The clock read 3:00, which would explain the disorientation. Hearing a whooshing noise, Chansung lifted his head towards the window. Ah. It was raining. And the window was open. That must have been what woke him.

 

 

A small whimper drew his attention. The covers had slipped off Kyungsoo's body, and he was shivering. Chansung pulled Kyungsoo into his chest, pulling the covers up over the both of them. Kyungsoo settled, burrowing into Chansung's chest.

 

 

Chansung had met the petite redhead a little over a year ago. Kyungsoo had just stumbled out of a nine year relationship, wide eyed and heart bruised. Chansung had been smitten from the get go, but Kyungsoo was so fragile that Chansung had to take his time. It was an uphill battle sometimes, because Kyungsoo didn't always believe Chansung's words. But Chansung had been gentle and patient, giving Kyungsoo attention and affection, doing everything he could to show Kyungsoo how special he was. They spent a lot of time together, and they talked a lot. When Kyungsoo finally agreed to date Chansung, it was the happiest Chansung had been in ages.

 

 

They were still moving slowly- Chansung was pretty sure proposing on the first date would not go well. But, because he knew Kyungsoo was the one, it was easy to wait. They finally moved to sleeping at each other's apartments, which was how Chansung lucked out to mornings like this. Thunder rumbled lowly in the distance, causing Kyungsoo to stir.

“Channie?”

Chansung ran his fingers through soft red hair. “I'm here, Soo. You're safe.”

Kyungsoo smiled up at Chansung, eyes still closed, and cuddled closer.


End file.
